El increible mundo de gumball:Dios parte 1
by Angello Andres Forero Bueno
Summary: Primer episodio de gumball que se basa en la religion. un nuevo profesor en la secundaria de elmore llega a parecer que esta inculcando religion en una escuela publica, sin embargo la realidad es otra


El increible mundo de gumball:dios

Todo comienza en la ciudad de elmore, en la escuela secundaria de elmore junior, gumball y Darwin se encuentran en la clase de ingles.

-chicos-dijo allan-habra un nuevo profesor en la clase de ingles y estudios sociales!

-Si?-dijeron todos-yo lo conozco es un hombre muy decente respetuoso y se le entiende bastante, me gustaría presentárselos pero como no hay tiempo y el ha estado tan ocupado en todo-dijo allan

Fue entonces que todos se emocionaron de que hubiera un nuevo profesor, mientras tanto en el directorio el director Brown y la señorita simian le dicen al profesor aguiler mendoza[un águila calva de origen hispano de 38 años y que es el pastor asistente de la iglesia de elmore, una iglesia de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo independiente reformado, la cual es una iglesia evangélica la cual predica con la biblia Henry VIII, una biblia caracterizada por su fluidez y amor en la lengua hebrea]

-bienvenido a la escuela, sucio evangelico-dijo la srta simian, la cual siempre juega con aguiler-buena suerte enseñando la biblia y religión.

-jajajajaja-se rio el director Brown-eres todo un idiota, por al menos en esta escuela no se permite prosiletizar, estúpido tus creencias son una estupidez, la estupidez del siglo.

-¿recuerdas cuando vino el papa a elmore y usted se revolcó pegándole a todos los católicos que iban a verlo?

-¡no recuerdo nada de eso!-dijo aguiler mendoza-vine a enseñar los cursos de ingles y de estudios sociales, voy a hablarles en los estudios sociales de la historia del medio oriente y de la historia de Israel, su política su religión y la cultura del EEUU y como la biblia ha influenciado en la historia de EEUU, también vengo a enseñar en ingles la clase de biblia como literatura la cual voy a hablarles de como la biblia ha influido a la sociedad, cultura y actualidad norteamericana, pero no vengo a predicar ni a evangelizar vine solamente a enseñar, ¡entendieron!? Ya dejen de decir estupideces, ustedes ya me tienen hasta aquí.

-jajajajajajajajjajajjajajajjajjajajjajja-se rieron ambos-lo que vas a hacer es a predicar y a prosiletizar, jajajajajaj ni siquiera vienes a enseñar la biblia secularmente ni vienes a enseñarla como un texto de literatura, eres todo un imbécil, seriamente me extrañas.

-bueno,-dijo aguiler mendoza tratando de salir del aprieto- me retiro, la próxima semana me pondré a trabajar en este colegio, gracias por su comprensión.

Es entonces cuando todos los estudiantes chismean en el directorio de la escuela y se enteran que van a aprender religión, es entonces cuando todos los estudiantes de elmore comienzan a burlarse de la religión, como boberto, quien se empieza a burlar de la religión ya que es una manera estúpida de volver a la gente, incluso otros comienzan a hablar mal de los pastores[yo soy evangelico].

Fue entonces que penny se respaldo y comenzo a justificar

-Hola a todos, dejemos de estarnos burlando de las creencias de los demás, todos tenemos una creencia religiosa, yo soy protestante, soy una devota protestante, y ¿no nos conviene mas bien aprender de las diferentes religiones en el mundo mas bien que estar criticando sin conocerla?, debemos saber de las religiones del mundo, y tengo propuesto aprender de la biblia como literatura y su historia, por al menos dejemos de estarnos burlando de las creencias de los demás, no les parece mas bien pensar en como estamos afectando las creencias de los demás.

-ridicula-grito rob que es un católico fanatico- en esta escuela y en este país esta prohibido prosiliterizarse en todo el territorio…

En la casa de Penny, la familia fitzgerald que es miembra de la iglesia de elmore[Una iglesia de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo independiente fundamentalista], comienza a arrodillarse y a orarle al Señor diciendo.

señor en esta noche mi alma te alaba te bendice y te da las infinitas gracias por este bello y hermoso dia en que nos das, gracias por los tantos alimentos que provees y por la tanta bendición que nos das en la lacena, señor en esta noche, te ruego por nuestro pastor asistente aguiler mendoza, el cual ahora enseñara tu bendita palabra en una escuela publica Señor, para que lo bendigas y lo guardes de todo mal y peligro que se presente Tu sabes que es una escuela publica Señor y de seguro Señor sabemos oh Dios que por medio de la enseñanza de tu palabra sin prosiletizacion será mucho mejor que prosiletizandose, en tu nombre te hemos orado con acción de gracias, amen.

-Que buena oración al Señor ¿cierto?- dijo la hermanita de penny.

-Muy cierto,- dijo penny- el próximo otoño estaremos viendo las nuevas clases en la escuela: Religiones comparativas(es un curso electivo de las ciencias sociales) y la biblia como literatura(que es un curso electivo de ingles), el pastor me lo contó.

-Entiendo-dijo el sr fitzgerald, recuerdo que cuando tenia tu edad, me habían enseñado la clase "historia de las escrituras hebreas", el profesor había traido material de toda la cultura de Israel para enseñarla, uso varias escrituras de la biblia y versiones para enseñarla, la estuve aprendiendo durante la secundaria y la preparatoria, era muy provechoza, por al menos hable en un periódico de la ciudad, déjenme y se los muestro.

Este se los muestra a sus dos hijas y este les dice que el había estado fascinado de la materia de la biblia en historia y aprendio mucho de la historia del medio oriente, y era demasiado provechoso para él.

Un domingo en la Iglesia de Elmore, el pastor Aguiler Mendoza comienza a dar un sermón acerca de como los apóstoles tuvieron un gran poder en demostrarle a los fariseos y a la gente de Israel de que estaban hechos.

-como vemos en esta historia-dijo el pastor aguiler mendoza- vemos como los apóstoles tuvieron el poder de estarse presentando ante todos los fariseos y la gente de aquellos pueblos, y asi debemos ser nosotros, en el trabajo en la iglesia y en cualquier institución secular siempre debemos estar poniéndonos las pilas para poder defender nuestra Fé evangélica…

-No entiendo nada de lo que el pastor esta hablando-dice gumball-

-ah-dice Darwin-yo tampoco-

-no entendemos ni miércoles-dijeron ambos.

-callense niños-dijo Nicole-estamos en la iglesia y hay que honrarle al Señor.

Cuando termina la predica, comienzan a orar por la iglesia y por todos los hermanos que se encuentran en peligro, cerrándola con un fuerte "amen".

Al salir de la iglesia( que es una capilla muy parecida a la iglesias protestantes de nueva Inglaterra, de este estilo:

) el pastor Mantis alegría saluda a todas las personas que escucharon el sermón de la iglesia, por lo que decían que la predica era buena y que toda la iglesia estaba demasiada aturdidas por las palabras del predicador aguiler mendoza.

-Usted es el pastor?-pregunto felicity-

-si-dijo el pastor mantis- soy el pastor de la iglesia, aguiler mendoza es el pastor ejecutivo y asistente.

Al siguiente salio una niña diciendo:

-muy buena la predicación-dijo la niña- ese predicador quien es?

-es el pastor asistente ejecutivo-dijo mantis alegría

-me gustaron sus palabras-dijo la niña- e interpreta muy bien la biblia, me gusto como interpreto los hechos, en el capitulo 4 y 5, me fascino como predica el pastor,quisiera que en mi escuela me enseñaran la biblia.

-por al menos el la va a enseñar el próximo año escolar-dijo mantis-

Esperen!-dijo el pastor mantis alegría- escuchen todos, ahora en la escuela secundaria de elmore nuestro pastor asistente aguiler mendoza será el nuevo profesor de la lengua inglesa y las ciencias sociales.

En fin todo el mundo se volvió en pánico, ni siquiera sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba en pleno choque, por lo que el pastor aguiler mendoza con su voz dice:

-No se preocupen todos!-sere el nuevo profesor para todos sus hijos adolecentes en la secundaria y preparatoria de elmore, si sere su profesor, estaré enseñándoles cosas demasiadas sorprendentes.

-todo el mundo murmura creyendo que lo que se trata es que en una escuela publica se va a enseñar religión en una escuela donde hay personas de diferentes credos y religiones…

Los watterson deciden visitar al pastor asistente aguiler mendoza, vive en una casa lujosa, pero sin piscina, donde él tiene todo tipo de artefacto, la casa es muy parecida a esta casa

Este pastor asistente y ejecutivo que es de la clase media alta americana, ha viajado a mas de 30 paises, ha tenido diferentes placas de recuerdos, entre esas artefactos de religión, tales como las del vaticano, horóscopos libros sagrados, maquinas de escribir, y hasta televisores de todo el mundo, su casa es una casa de religión, toda su casa es pura religión, diferentes creencias las tiene en todo su hogar, y hasta tenia un certificado de educación superior en ciencias sociales e ingles en la universidad de Texas en Austin, y un grado en el north park theological seminary, un seminario en el estado de iowa.

-wow-dijeron los niños(gumball Darwin anahis),-de seguro señor mendoza tiene todos los artefactos religiosos, rosarios, libros y hasta todo.

-si señores-dijo aguiler mendoza- soy una persona de origen latino, soy latino, naci en pueblo latino, de padres latinos y de sangre y herencia latina, soy de todas las culturas del país, nací en Venezuela, en el estado de Maracaibo, fui criado en la fé católica, por lo que tengo muchos artefactos católicos no solamente en el vaticano, tengo de todas las basílicas del mundo.

-bueno,-dijo Nicole- la verdad, nosotros no somos tan religiosos, pero vamos a la iglesia, incluso a la suya-dijo Nicole

-En fin- voy a contarles un poco de mi historia.

naci en Venezuela, un país altamente capitalista, soy un católico de sangre, fui bautizado a los 3 años en la iglesia de santa barbara, tuve la primera comunión a los 9 años y fui un devoto a la virgen y a los santos.

Mis padres querían que yo fuera sacerdote, me decían que yo fuera el sacerdote quien hiciera los exorcismos y todo lo relacionado a Dios, desde niño asistí a un colegio evangélico en Venezuela, donde me volvi un devoto protestante, en ese colegio presente muchos problemas e irrespetaba a todos los pastores de la escuela, yo siempre quería predicar, pero estaba lleno de pecado, si estaba lleno de pecado, no sabia que hacer predicando, me volvia un torpe.

Durante mi adolecencia, comencé a trabajar como albañil en varias contrucciones de la iglesia, conoci a cherita, una mexicana oriunda del estado de canajuato la cual me enamore, era lindísima, tenia unos bellos ojos y una bella cara, su piel era suave y lisa, me enamore de ella…

Ella me decía que era hija de un pastor de este pueblo, el cual ministraba la del elmore, pues yo les di mi iniciativa diciéndoles que yo era un anti católico porque en mi colegio manejaban fuertemente el tema de la religión, un tema que ni yo quería tratar, me invitaron a mexico, como no tenia plata, no sabría que decirle.

Fueron pasando los años, y ahora me entero como sucedió la historia de aquella vez que me enamore de aquella preciosa mujer, que es ahora mi esposa[ella lo besa y este le sigue]

-¡que asco!-dijeron ambos.

-oh que adorable-dijo Nicole,- y sus hijos-

-no hemos tenido hijos por todos estos 5 años de casados, le hemos rogado al Señor para que nos de un niño o una niña pero como siempre todo es a su tiempo-dijo la Sra mendoza-.

-me dijeron que usted va a ser el profesor de la escuela donde estudian mis hijos.

-si señora-dijo Aguiler mendoza- mi esposa estudio licensiatura en idiomas e hizo una maestria en ciencias sociales en mexico, me ha enseñado mucho, y de eso estoy orgulloso, me alegra ser el profesor de una escuela pública, y he practicado bastante con mi esposa, que estudio ciencias sociales e idiomas para ayudarme a prepararme, con la biblia yo la estudie en el seminario teológico de north park, alla estudie la biblia pero también estudie un bachiller en ciencias bíblicas en la universidad bíblica latinoamericana, asi que mientras mi esposa estudio idiomas y un bachiller en ciencias sociales, yo me prepare en varios seminarios para llegar a ser la persona que soy hoy en dia, estoy muy orgulloso de serlo gracias al Señor.

-hermoso-dijo Anahis-por al menos vas a enseñar en una escuela pública, y al menos esta prohibido prosiletizar.

-eso se-dijo aguiler mendoza, sin embargo yo con los certificados de mi esposa en ciencias sociales e idiomas, tengo todo lo suficiente para poder ser un profesor en una escuela publica en los Estados Unidos, ya lo verán en el próximo año escolar.

Bueno, pues eso dijo él, tuvieron que pasar un año completo, todos los jóvenes del elmore junior high school estaban tan fascinados y emocionados de aprender de la biblia, que estaba siendo tocada y educada de manera secular y neutra, por lo que les era muy fácil saber de ella, en fin habían dos clases en la escuela, la biblia como literatura y la historia de las religiones del mundo, para entenderlo bien la biblia como literatura es parte del corriculo de ingles mientras que la de la historia de las religiones del mundo, es un curso parte de las ciencias sociales y que tiene varias materias: islam, hinduismo, judaísmo, sintoísmo entre otras religiones.

Para entenderlo bien el pastor estudio en realidad un bachiller en ciencias sociales en la universidad de iowa, un bachiller en ciencias bíblicas en la universidad bíblica latinoamericana, y el resto lo sabe su esposa quien lo entreno para ser el profesor de la escuela secundaria de elmore.

Llegado el dia , todos los estudiantes de elmore están emocionados de ver las nuevas materias en las clases suyas, hablamos de las ciencias sociales e ingles, las cuales muchos estudiantes han comprado biblias de la versión Henry viii, la cual muchos la tienen y comienzan a practicar en la casa, todos están emocionados por saber mas de sus creencias religiosas, todo gracias a los nuevos cursos que se están ofreciendo en la escuela secundaria de elmore: la biblia como literatura(ingles) y las religiones del mundo(estudios sociales), de seguro va a ser todo un éxito en estas partes.

El pastor mendoza, ahora profesor, se esta desempeñando para que en su clase hayan personas de todas las creencias religiosas del mundo lo mas rápido posible que haya, se ha estado preparando bastante para poder enseñar las clases, ha rezado y ha orado por todo.

Por al menos 40 estudiantes se inscribieron a la clase de "biblia como literatura" y mientras tanto 45 estudiantes se inscribieron a la clase de "las religiones del mundo", pero eso no ha sido el todo para el pastor asistente ejecutivo ahora profesor.

La mayoría de los que se inscribieron son de creencias católicas, hindúes, judíos, musulmanes, budistas, taoístas, ateos bahahistas, mormones y hasta ateos, pocos son de la creencia evangélica( penny es una de ellas) ahora le será tan difícil al profesor de sociales entender la biblia para poderla enseñar como literatura, en la clase el profe comienza a usar material traido de su iglesia, la cual es demasiado efectivo para con la clase.

-Como vemos, la biblia es un libro que es de diferentes canons, estaremos en estas clases aprendiendo leyendo debatiendo discutiendo y hablando acerca de todas las versiones de la biblia, en estos primeros semestres estaremos aprendiendo acerca de los libros de la ley, si señores aprenderemos los libros de la ley, comenzando desde la creación hasta el tabernáculo, estaremos leyendo pasajes importantes del tabernáculo, que será el tema principal para todas las áreas básicas de esta clase, estaremos también creando ficción basándonos en el libro de éxodo, y crearemos y haremos obras de teatro con respecto a estos libros, estaremos exponiendo, y estaremos también aprendiendo todo acerca de lo relacionado con Israel, es mas, la clase de "biblia y literatura" será una clase donde estaremos aprendiendo de la literatura cultura e historia de la lengua hebrea, si señores estos libros de la biblia están relacionados tanto con Israel como con los otros países del medio oriente, estaremos aprendiendo acerca de los conflictos que se desarrollan en estos países, y estaremos también hablando de las narrativas, la poesía y las predicciones que tienen los libros profeticos, y la poesía tan bonita que tiene la biblia.

-aja-dijo banana joe- estaremos aprendiendo todo lo relacionado a lo que es el futuro de mi madre-

-este lo ignora pues sigue- en fin, las evaluaciones son un 70% de las calificaciones y el crédito de la escuela y las tareas son un 50% mientras que un 30% es el trabajo en clase que ustedes harán en esta clase, porque en esta clase vamos a aprender la sociedad y cultura del medio oriente y de Israel, comparándolos con otros libros.-

-entendemos-dijo penny, - mi hermana está obesionada con ese país, o mejor dicho esta enamoradísima de ese país, porque es el país de la biblia y la tierra donde nacio Jesus.

-Muy cierto-dijo el pastor Aguiler mendoza-no nos metamos tanto en el tema de la religión, ustedes sabes que no vamos a llegar alla, solamente vamos es aprender de la sociedad actualidad y cultura israelí con la biblia.

-Eso usted ya lo dijo-dijo jamie-ademas he perdido todo mi tiempo estando en esta clase, solo saco mi celular para estar jugando y chateando con mis amigas.

En fin termina la clase, en la otra clase que es de religiones del mundo, el pastor aguiler comienza a dar una explicación del curso de estudios sociales:

-En esta clase, estaremos viendo 4 materias que son: cristianismo, islamismo judaísmo y bahaismo. Estaremos usando materiales de las 4 religiones, pues cada uno de ustedes es católico judío musulman y bahahista y otras religiones, pero no vamos a hablar de religión ni prosiletizar, lo que vamos a hacer y a realizar son exposiciones tareas y trabajos escritos basados en las 4 religiones mas importantes y grandes del mundo, pues vamos a dar refranes con la biblia, el coran y el torah, si algunos de ustedes es judío o musulman traiga por favor el coran y el torah, estaremos trabajándolo y ustedes me estarán dando la razón del como y el porque se dio a conocer estas increíbles escrituras, por al menos yo como pastor asistente ejecutivo de la Iglesia de Elmore, una iglesia de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo independiente fundamentalista, a estar dando todo lo que yo creo y en todo lo que pienso en este estudio de la biblia y de las religiones del mundo, sin imponer alguna religión, pero simplemente.

-Este viejo si habla-dijo Clayton desesperado y aburrido de la clase.

Saliendo de la clase, Gumball se encuentra con Penny

-hola penny-dijo gumball-

-hola gumball-dijo penny-¿te gusto la clase de las religiones del mundo y de la biblia como literatura-

-por supuesto que si-dijo gumball- estoy tan emocionado de que aprenda mejor de la religión, de manera secular, me pregunto que opinas.

-bueno—dijo penny - soy una devota evangelica, soy miembra de la iglesia de elmore.

-si, yo la conozco-dijo Darwin- en esa iglesia me han dicho que es muy buena y tiene pastores preparados de seminarios completamente internacionales con carrera d años, por al menos el profe Aguiler Mendoza lo hizo.

-si, eso se-dijo penny- el pastor es una muy buena persona, es mas bien el pastor asistente ejecutivo pero el senior pastor es la mantis alegría…

En el directorio, Brown y Simian siguen burlándose del pastor aguiler mendoza.

-como te acaba de ir en tu nuevo empleo pedazo de estiércol?,-dijo el director Brown riéndose-

-bien-este se porta serio diciéndoles que a él no le importa que lo critiquen-

-pues, buena suerte con tu nuevo empleo de maestro sucio evangélico-se rie la srta simian.

-Aja-dijo el profe aguiler mendoza yéndose y dando un gesto y se va de la oficina.

-jum-dijo el director Brown-de seguro nos ignoro como si nada-se echaron a reir a carcajadas el director y la srta

-por al menos nigell, juntos estaremos haciéndole la vida imposible-dijo la srta simian- por al menos ambos estamos tan felices que hacerle la vida imposible a ese desgraciado evangélico.

-pero no me deshacere de ti, mi amorcito bello- se besan.

En la clase del profesor Mendoza, el profesor hace una introducción al Antiguo testamento, de los libros de la ley, comenzando a explicar palabra por palabra su origen y su composición.

-que aburrido-dijo tobias-esta clase es muy aburrida, mis padres son católicos y no le entienden a un evangélico.

-a mi igual-dijo carry- yo soy una atea y no soy de eso de la religión-

-que clase tan aburrida-dijo Clayton-yo solo creo en Dios pero no para ponderlo en una escuela

-fue entonces que el profesor dejo de explicar la clase y los puso a leer génesis 1-13, y sacar una reflexión de la lectura y además, investigar todo lo relacionado acerca de esos capítulos como tarea.

En el casillero de penny, penny pone su santa biblia en la parte de arriba, diciendo que estaba tan fascinada de leer Adam y Eva, y ahora para entrar a la iglesia podrá entender mejor la biblia;mientras que carry se rie de la biblia y la hecha a lado otro, mientras que Ocho se orina en ella mientras que Massami, que una sintoísta decide no leerla.

En la secundaria de Elmore la mayoría de los estudiantes son cristianos, sintoístas, judíos, musulmanes, hinduistas, budistas, ateos, mormones, satanistas, de la nueva era, y sobre todo de la iglesia evangelica, penny parece ser la única estudiante evangelica en una secundaria de un pueblo, pero no, gumball y Darwin parecen estar siendo evangelicos también.

Continuara


End file.
